Shift
by MystiKoorime
Summary: One night is all it takes to shift the tentative dynamic between the optimistic ferry-girl and the jaded fire-demon.
1. Chapter 1

This post series WIP has been collecting dust in my draft folder for years. Although it was supposed to be a one shot, I suspect I'll have much better luck completing it if I work on it and upload it in parts.

* * *

Botan sighed as she trudged past the grand hall and pointedly ignored the crowd gathered inside. It was the eve of the Spirit World's annual unity ball and the place was bustling with decorators, chefs and planners as they prepared for the main event.

Normally, she would be buzzing with the same excitement and anticipation that had overtaken her peers, but the small matter of being date-less quickly dampened her spirits.

She was planning on asking Yuuto to escort her - the psychic had a gentle disposition and charismatic personality that drew her in from the start - but her delusions of confessing to him amongst the backdrop of sparkling lights and soft notes of the band shattered when she learned that her arch-nemesis already snatched him up. Heartbroken and desolate, the ferry-girl couldn't bear the thought of attending alone. It would be too pitiful. So, she decided she would find someone, _anyone_, to accompany her and she would have a grand time while she was at it.

If Yuuto happened to see her happy with someone else, then that would be an added bonus.

The only problem that remained was her grave lack of prospects.

Yusuke was happily tied down to Keiko and just about everyone knew that.

Kuwabara and Yukina were going strong as well.

Kurama had an important prior engagement with his family and would be away for the entire weekend.

And she couldn't very well go with Koenma. Not when his relationship with Ayame was in full bloom.

Botan supposed she could ask one of the other guys – Chuu, Jin, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru or Touya would all be decent company - but she doubted they would agree. They hardly knew her, after all, and she didn't want to put any of them in an awkward spot.

Just as she was about to give up all hope, she spotted Hiei strolling down the hallway. He was passing a message along for Mukuro and as he approached her direction, an idea began to form in her mind. The fire-demon was powerful (she heard through the grapevine that he finally reached the S-Class level!), he was handsome (in that dark and mysterious way of his) and he was a force to be reckoned with.

He was the perfect prospect! Why didn't she think of him all along?

"Oh, Hiei!" she greeted excitedly, stepping in the way of his path. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Hiei paused, crimson eyes staring her down warily. She tried not to be offended by his obvious suspicion. In all the years they had known each other, they never truly had the chance to grow close. When she did talk to him, it was usually because she needed him for Spirit World business and not much else. And since he had cut ties to both the human and spirit realms, their already scarce interactions dwindled down to almost nothing.

Botan was taking a gamble on him, but she was desperate. He was her last hope.

"What do you want, woman?" he questioned finally.

"I…"

He crossed his arms over his chest impatiently and she steeled herself as she forced the words out.

"I need you to be my date!"

His eyes narrowed, dark brows furrowing as though he did not hear her correctly the first time.

"What?"

"…Please do me the honor of escorting me to the ball?" she rephrased hesitantly.

"Have you lost your mind?" he replied, outrage and disgust ruffling his usually indifferent disposition.

"No, I just-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself," he cut off as he sidestepped her and began to walk away. "I have no intentions of listening."

"Oh, please, Hiei!" she begged, trailing behind him with her hands clasped together for added effect. "Just do me this one, tiny favor?"

"No," he gritted, not bothering to spare her so much as a glance as he continued forward.

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Pretty please?"

"Saying the word pretty does nothing to change my mind, ferry-girl."

"Can I entice you with free food and drinks?" she questioned. "The best chefs from all three worlds will be preparing all sorts of exquisite cuisine. And the most talented brewmasters, too!"

"None of that concerns me."

"But-" The ferry-girl yelped as she bumped into a firm wall of muscle due to Hiei's sudden halt.

"Enough," Hiei warned, turning to face her with a glower. "You're wasting your breath and what little patience I possess is gone. I have no doubt that your world is rife with fools as equally enamored with the trivial as you. Take one of them."

Botan steeled her expression.

"But it can't just be anyone. It has to be you!"

The fire-demon's glare lessened, confusion slowly seeping into the creases of his frown as he eyed her.

"What are you getting at, woman?"

"I need someone impressive. Someone imposing. Someone oozing with confidence and handsome to boot," she said, counting off his qualities on her fingers. A smile stretched over her lips as she regarded him with twinkling eyes. "And you just so happen to fit the bill."

Something unreadable passed over his red eyes as he averted his gaze.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, ferry-girl," he discouraged.

"It's not flattery, I'm simply stating the facts!" she insisted. "I can't just have anyone be my escort tonight."

"And why is that?" he asked, suspicion leaking into his tone.

Amethyst eyes drifted off to the side as she pursed her lips together.

"If you expect me to attend, you should at least tell me why," he pressed, the harshness of his voice cutting into the heavy silence that stretched between them.

Botan brought her gaze back to meet his slowly. She supposed it was only fair to tell him the truth.

"…It's because I can't let Yuuto see me going alone," she revealed quietly.

Derision swept over his features briefly as he grunted, "Hn, I should have known this was over a past lover."

"Well, we were never lovers, per se, but we could have been. And now he's going with that awful Minako and I'll be there pathetically alone."

"What makes you think I care about any of that?"

"Because we're friends?" she tried with hopeful lift of her brows.

"You and I were never friends."

"Allies?

"Hardly."

"Estranged acquaintances?"

"Just barely."

She pouted.

"Oh, have a heart, Hiei!"

"Appealing to the sentimental won't sway me," he scoffed coldly. "Now find someone else to pester and leave me be."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he vanished into thin air before she could get so much as a word in. The faint trace of his energy was the only proof that he had been there at all and something cold and empty settled in her chest as the weight of what she was about to say sunk in.

"...I don't have anyone else," she admitted quietly, eyes downcast as she let out a hopeless sigh.

* * *

Hiei's skin prickled with irritation as he stalked down the dark and grotesque corridor that led to Mukuro's throne room.

Try as he might, he couldn't get his conversation with that foolish ferry-girl out of his head.

She'd always been crazy; an eccentric enigma that rested just beyond his understanding. Although they hadn't seen each other in quite some time, he could only assume that her insanity reached new heights of absurdity if she was begging _him_ to accompany her anywhere.

It was as ludicrous as it was unthinkable.

The two of them had no ties to each other - aside from the tenuous string of the past - and he fully intended to keep it that way.

He didn't owe her a thing.

And even if he did, this would be the worst way to repay her. He didn't fare well in social settings and he certainly wasn't the type that people used to make others jealous.

But, even so, she insisted...

_'I need someone impressive. Someone imposing. Someone oozing with confidence and handsome to boot. And you just so happen to fit the bill.'_

She was smiling at him as she spoke those words, in that open and inviting way of hers that always made him uneasy.

He frowned as he remembered the hopeful way she regarded him.

She was such a strange woman and he was no better, dwelling on her words like a child that needed to be praised. He forcefully dispelled all thoughts as he cleared his mind and approached the throne room. The usual idiots posted outside the area were absent, which was probably for the best. Hiei was in no mood to deal with anyone else today. Knocking once, he then pushed the iron wrought doors open. They creaked and groaned unpleasantly, but the sound didn't seem to disturb Mukuro as she sat with one leg crossed over the other, blue eye scanning over a scroll in disinterest.

"You called," Hiei prompted.

She lowered the scroll and lifted her gaze.

"I trust you've heard of the unity ball taking place in the Spirit World tonight."

His memory burned with flashes of hopeful, bright eyes, pleading words and pouty pink lips.

"Unfortunately."

"Good. I'll need you to go in my place."

His expression fell.

"Why?"

"There is talk of an insurgence in the south. I need to be here if it occurs."

"As should I," he pointed out. "Surely one of your sniveling councilmen would be better suited for a night of inconsequential frivolity."

"Even their diplomacy has limits," she noted wryly. "I don't trust them not to say something offensive or underhanded." She set aside the scroll and fixed him with an imperative look. "But you are different. You have a history there, however checkered it may be, and you've known how to deal with them for years. A few hours should be doable."

On the surface, her words made sense. Mukuro's councilmen had less tact than he - and that was saying something - but even so, there were still many who would have been far better options than him.

"It has to be you," she finished.

Her tone brokered no argument, prompting Hiei to bite back his protest and nod begrudgingly. No matter how much he opposed the idea, she was still his commander. He couldn't go against her wishes. Not after everything she had done for him.

"Fine."

And with that one word, his fate was sealed.

* * *

And so it begins! I hope you guys enjoyed the opening. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Hiei found himself standing outside of the reception area. It was glittering with more opulence and elegance than he had ever witnessed in his entire life. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the high ceilings and bathed the guests in a golden light. Tiled floors shone to perfection without a single blemish and hand-carved details and designs were etched into the walls. It was clear they put a lot of effort in the decor, but Hiei wasn't interested in the superficial. His gaze drifted to the large windows, which afforded a clear view of the full moon as it hung in the night sky. He would much rather be out there than in the middle of this suffocating affair, but he knew that complaining wouldn't make the night any more bearable. He pulled his attentions away from the outside world and returned it to the ball.

It was still fairly early, prominent members of all three worlds trickling in and dressed in their best clothing. They mingled and boasted and talked themselves up to no end. Servers in matching slacks and vests carried trays of food and drinks, while light and airy music played on in the background.

It was all so pointless, he thought with a scoff as he strode inside.

Amongst the sea of glittering jewelry, fine silks and fake smiles, his eyes unwittingly locked on to the ferry-girl that lingered on the outskirts of the crowd. The woman was dressed in a deep indigo kimono - a welcome change to the bright and offensive colors she often wore - and had done something slightly different with her hair as it spilled over her shoulders. It was admittedly odd to see her alone in a social setting. He figured she would have been in the middle of it all, talking someone's ear off or listening intently. Instead, she wasted her time staring at a tall and soft looking human through longing eyes. True to her words, the man wasn't alone. A silver-haired woman hung off of his arm, laughing at something he said.

The ferry-girl's pouting lips parted and, even without his enhanced hearing, it was obvious that she was sighing miserably. She had always been an open book; it was a wonder that the object of affections failed to see the way she pined after him. Perhaps he was the oblivious or ignorant type. Or maybe he simply didn't care. Either way, none of this was in any way Hiei's problem, so he turned away and grabbed himself a drink.

His primary concern was getting through the pomp and circumstance while maintaining his sanity. Then he would slip away and be done with it all.

.

.

.

Hiei was halfway through his first glass of whiskey when a loud crash diverted his attentions. A few feet away from him stood a drenched worker, his white shirt stained burgundy as a pool of liquid and broken glasses littered the floor surrounding him. Botan was at the center of it all, apologizing profusely.

"Poor girl," the silver-haired woman sighed as she clung to her date's arm. There was nothing genuine about her, from her patronizing tone to the unconvincing expression of worry coloring her features. "You really ought to watch where you're going, Botan."

The psychic sent his date a disparaging look, before refocusing his attentions on the ferry-girl.

"Are you all right?" he asked, frowning down at the bluette with something akin to sympathy and concern in his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yuuto," she replied through a forced grin. A nervous laugh tumbled out of her lips as she went on. "There's nothing to worry about. Just a classic case of Botan being Botan!"

"Your face is all red," he pointed out, untangling himself from his date to take a closer look at the ferry-girl. "Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?"

She took a retreating step back and fanned her cheeks animatedly.

"I'm right as rain! It's just little hot in here is all!"

"Perhaps some fresh air would be for the best," Yuuto suggested, motioning to the balcony. "I can accompany you, if you'd like."

The ferry-girl hesitated, clearly torn. Hiei didn't know much about love or silly romanticisms, but even he knew that this wasn't the kind of attention the woman hoped to gain tonight. Throwing back the last of his drink with a tilt of his head, he deposited the empty glass on a nearby table and took a step forward. What he was about to do was so unlike him and, not for the first time, he cursed his pesky honor-code.

"Shall we?" Yuuto prompted, extending a hand out towards her.

"I…" Botan hesitated.

"That won't be necessary," Hiei finally cut in.

The attention shifted onto the fire-demon as he moved between the ferry-girl and the psychic.

"Excuse me?" Yuuto intoned, dark blue brows raised in surprise.

"If she needs to be escorted anywhere, then her date will be the one to do it," Hiei declared evenly.

He didn't bother waiting for either of them to react as he closed his hand around the woman's wrist and proceeded to walk away. Her sandaled feet slapped against the floor unevenly behind him, her pulse pounding wildly beneath his fingertips.

"Hiei... what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Exactly what you wanted."

Her pulse skipped a beat in his grip.

"You mean… you actually came for me?"

He waited until they entered a dimly lit and relatively abandoned hallway before releasing her. The faint warmth of her skin still ghosted over his, but he ignored it as he shoved his hand in his pocket.

"I'm filling in for Mukuro," he corrected. "I just happened to see that pitiful display and couldn't bear to watch it go on any longer."

Amethyst eyes lit up hopefully.

"Because we're friends and you felt bad turning me down in the first place?"

"Because it was so embarrassing that it hurt my own pride."

Botan's expression fell in the low light, features twisting in a way that signaled that she might cry. Perhaps he should have tempered his words. He didn't do well with overly emotion women, let alone crying ones.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, head bowed and gaze lowered to the floor. "I should go. I've certainly caused enough damage for one night."

Hiei took in the defeated line of her shoulders and the downwards slant of her lips with a critical eye. It was entirely unlike the upbeat and optimistic woman to become so crushed over so minor an incident. As he watched her trudge away, something uncharacteristic welled up from within and compelled him to act. After all, if he was forced to attend this horrible gathering, then it was her duty to do the same.

"Woman," he called out.

Though his voice was only a decibel higher than the faint music that drifted into the hallway, Botan still managed to hear him. She stopped in her tracks, facing him with a slight lift of her brow.

"Yes?"

He should have let her go - his night certainly would have been easier if he did - but his honor-code wouldn't allow it. Although he detested everyone and everything in the Spirit World, the ferry-girl was different. She was once an ally. She was there for Yukina in the ways that he couldn't be. And she even went as far as defending him without expecting a single thing in return.

The woman had done right by him more times than he could count. Perhaps it was his turn to do the same.

"I didn't take you for the surrendering type," he said.

"I'm not," she denied.

"Then why are you retreating?"

She swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"You can't expect to go back out there, Hiei. Not after I've made a complete fool out of myself."

"I'm not expecting you to do anything," he replied, gaze steady and tone even as he continued, "but should you choose to return, know that you won't have to do it alone."

Amethyst eyes widened, lips parting and failing to form words in all of her shock. She resembled a southern Makai fish out of water and he was not opposed to telling her as much, but she quickly regained her composure.

"You mean..." Her bright eyes glittered with hope as they searched his. "You'd actually help me?"

"Against all rational thought, yes."

"Oh Hiei!" she exclaimed, grabbing both of his hands and holding them tightly. The way her expression lifted wasn't unusual by any means. The woman was always stuck on happy. But the fact that _he_ was the reason behind her smile was new. An unprecedented development of sorts. Whether they chose to acknowledge it or not, his decision pushed them both into unfamiliar territory. They were wading in new waters now and that uneasy stirring was starting up in his chest again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Your gratitude is far too premature, woman," he deflected as he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Especially considering where we are and who you've decided to rely on."

She blinked in confusion, head tilting to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do that both of our worlds still hold their age old prejudices," he remarked. "Affiliating yourself with me could backfire in the end."

"That's a terribly negative way to think!"

"It's realistic," he maintained.

"It's cruel," she countered, taking a step closer to him. "Underneath all of those harsh words and that arrogant attitude, you're a good soul, Hiei. If someone can't accept that, then I don't want to be associated with them at all."

He eyed her for a long moment, taking in the offended way she folded her arms over her chest and frowned. She meant every word she said, sincerity abounding from each syllable.

"Hn. You truly are misguided, in more ways than one."

"Hey!" she huffed. "Not many people would have bothered helping me out back there. Nor would they have encouraged me to stay. You're a lot kinder than you give yourself credit for."

The fire-demon glanced away, but refrained from arguing. His time at Mukuro's taught him many lessons in patience, maturity and diplomacy and he had long since learned that there was no point in wasting his energy or his breath on petty squabbles.

"Think what you will, woman."

"I intend to," she returned cheerfully. That bright and indomitable air surrounded her once again as she regarded him with a grin. "Now, shall we?"

Hiei uncrossed his arms and nodded begrudgingly. He didn't have much opportunity to lament over what was to come as the ferry-girl wound her arm around his. He tried not to stiffen as he glared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we're supposed to be each other's dates, right?" she reminded him. "We can't very well act like strangers out there."

He supposed she had a point. Relaxing his posture, he did his best to ignore the scent of her flowery perfume and the slender outline of her body pressed against his side.

"Fine," he said as he faced the direction of the reception area and hardened his expression. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Ahhh, thank you all for the feedback! I'm so glad this little fic has garnered such interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Botan held Hiei's arm a little tighter as they rejoined the crowd. If he noticed her vice grip or was discomforted by it, he ignored it in the same expert way he disregarded the added attention cast upon them.

Koenma openly gaped at them, _mafukan_ resting precariously in between his parted lips. Beside him, Jorge stared unblinkingly while Hinageshi rubbed at her eyes as if she could scrub the illusion away. Yuuto's expression was unreadable, but Botan didn't put too much effort into deciphering it as they passed him by.

She supposed she and Hiei made for quite the mismatched pair, the two of them as different as the worlds they hailed from. It was rare to see the bloodthirsty general of Mukuro's army with anyone, much less with a ferry-girl who erred on the side of peace and harmony. Hushed and hurried whispers floated on the air, no doubt laden with harsh judgments and cutting opinions.

But despite it all, Hiei faced forward, his composure and expression both the picture of stoicism. His strong and silent countenance was working wonders on her frayed nerves, somehow managing to keep her grounded. She never thought that Hiei would have that sort of effect on her, but stranger things had happened in her lifetime.

The ferry-girl took a deep breath, soaking in the soft crooning of music and the glittering lights overhead. Even if she couldn't be here with Yuuto, she was still _here_. Surrounded by such beautiful sights and people, the hall looked like a scene right out of a dream. Everyone was dressed so elegantly. Souls from all three worlds were willingly choosing to mingle and spend time together. It was a magical night that only came once every year and there was no way she was going to waste it by being miserable.

They eventually came to a halt in front of the windows. The area was secluded enough with guests spaced out sparsely around them and too caught up in their own conversations to notice them. Botan released her hold on the fire-demon first and took a good look at him. He always seemed a little different each time they crossed paths. A little taller. A little more confident. A little less dangerous. Her eyes swept over his form, drinking in the royal blue of his finely tailored tabard with a smile.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely?"

He pushed his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze.

"You've seen me in this sort of thing before."

It was true. She had spotted him on occasion in clothes similar to these, withdrawn and bored out of his mind during political meetings, banquets and victory parties. But there was something new about him tonight. Maybe it was the way the deep blue matched the tint of his hair. Or the entrancing way the moonlight reflected in the red of his eyes. It could have been in the strong cut of his jaw or the relaxed line of his lips. Maybe it was his expression, smoothened out in a resigned acceptance and absent of scowl lines.

He was handsome – _attractive_, even – and she wondered why she never seemed to notice it before.

"You're different up close like this," she said finally.

"Hardly."

"Really." She reached out to smooth the upturned edge of his collar. She expected him to move out of reach or swat her hand away, but he allowed her to adjust the cloth without so much as a single perturbed twitch of his features. "The formal look is a good one on you."

"..."

"Well, don't you have anything to say in return?" she prompted, motioning down to her indigo kimono with a smile. The fabric was interwoven with intricate pale flowers that wrapped around her torso and sleeves. She did a little twirl for added effect and nearly bumped into another server in the process.

The man swerved out of the way and shot her a dirty look while Hiei let out a grunt that sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a scoff.

"Oopsie..."

"You really should watch where you're flailing around, woman," he advised, though his words lacked any heat.

"I was only trying to help you see the full picture," she defended, placing her hands on her hips. "But I suppose it was pointless since you insist on being so tight lipped all the time." She pouted for good measure. "And after I said such nice things to you, too."

He raised a dark brow.

"Do you always dole out compliments with the intentions of receiving praises in exchange?"

"No, but it's only natural that you flatter your date, you know."

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, Hiei. Would it kill you to play along?" she teased.

Sharp eyes scanned her from head to toe, before lifting to regard her again. She couldn't read his gaze at all and it made her a little self-conscious.

"You look fine, woman," he grumbled out dismissively. "Satisfied?"

Botan's expression brightened almost immediately. It was rare that Hiei looked her way, much less said something nice.

"That's the spirit," she beamed. "Was that so hard?"

"It was just shy of torture," he bit out.

The ferry-girl bit back a giggle, attention still fixed on the fire-demon even as he looked away and adjusted the material of his white bandana. She watched him curiously for a few seconds, before uttering the question that was on her mind.

"You know you don't have to hide the jagan here, right?" she mentioned. "The human world is one thing, but the Spirit World is no a stranger to the otherworldly."

Crimson eyes returned to hers.

"It's still considered the _evil eye_ by most," he explained. "I'd rather avoid the added attention and speculation it garners."

"Oh, that's right," she said with a nod. The jagan was a rare sight to behold, even in Makai. There were still many mysteries and misconceptions surrounding it, including the age-old question of whether or not it was capable of overtaking its host. She tilted her head curiously. "So, it really doesn't have a mind of its own?"

"No," he replied.

She began to ask a follow-up question, but apparently, Hiei didn't need the jagan to read her.

"And it wouldn't make a difference if it did," he added, answering her unspoken inquiry. "I would have long since subjugated it like I did with the dragon."

"Well, that's a relief. I think I'd be paranoid all the time I had a sentient being attached to me."

"You needn't worry," he reassured, a cruel smirk on his lips. "You would undoubtedly wear it down until it didn't want to be sentient at all."

She folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed into an offended glare.

"You're terrible, Hiei!" she huffed. "I hope you don't treat all your poor dates this way."

"I don't go on any dates at all."

"Thank Enma for that!"

He quirked a brow and she quickly realized her folly. The old saying was both outdated and tasteless, especially considering all the horrors enacted during Enma's rule.

"You know what I mean," she amended sheepishly.

He grunted in lieu of actually answering, fixing his displeased gaze at the crowd instead. He waved a hand outwards, motioning to the guests with a downward slant to his mouth, "How long is this affair supposed to last?"

Botan followed his line of sight, her expression softening sympathetically. They still had a ways to go and she had a feeling Hiei wouldn't be too happy with her answer.

"Well, this is just what the humans call the cocktail hour," she began carefully. "In a few minutes, they'll have us seated. We'll listen to some speeches. Then, dinner and desert will follow. After that, we close the night out with music, dancing and more mingling."

His expression darkened under the golden lights.

"Cheer up, Hiei!" she encouraged. "If you try to have fun, the night might even fly by."

"This hardly constitutes as something enjoyable."

"You would probably fare better if Yusuke and the others came along, huh?" she noted understandingly.

"Not likely. The oaf would be too loud. Yusuke would cause a ruckus. And the fox would stick his nose where it didn't belong."

Botan couldn't help the amused laughter that bubbled out of her as she considered his words.

"Those three certainly would have stirred up trouble in one way or another," she agreed, before fixing him with a grin. "I suppose it's a good thing that you're the only one who showed up, then."

"Not by choice," he reminded her. "I was ordered here by Mukuro."

"Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask how she's doing," Botan wondered. "I do hope she's well and not too stressed with all those responsibilities resting on her shoulders."

"Mukuro is fine," he grumbled. "As you can see, she has no problem delegating and pushing the more unpleasant tasks off to those in her command."

"I don't think that's it at all," she defended. "I'm sure Lady Mukuro trusts in your abilities. That's why she sent you here tonight and as opposed to someone else."

He eyed her critically.

"That optimism of yours never runs dry, does it?"

"Nope!" she grinned. "Besides, you're an S Class now. There's little you can't overcome and I'm certain that Mukuro knows that as well."

"I wouldn't go that far, ferry-girl. S Class isn't the pinnacle of power," he informed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There are still higher heights of strength to achieve and I don't intend to fall behind."

"Well, I suppose it's always good to have a goal in mind," she agreed with a nod. "And I have no doubt that you'll impress us all once more."

His expression wavered briefly from its carefully composed apathy, brow furrowed slightly.

"...You really believe that," he stated.

"Of course I do. You always find a way to do the impossible."

Though he didn't respond, it was clear that he was not used to being on the receiving end of praise. It was ironic – he had no problem flaunting his power in battle, but he always became so shy and quiet when anyone pointed out his admirable qualities.

"What about you, woman?"

Hiei's voice cut through her thoughts and scattered them until all she could do was stare back at him blankly.

"Me?" She pointed to herself in surprise

"Who else would I be talking to?" he responded.

Botan wasn't used to Hiei taking an interest in her, much less bother asking her about her life. The way his crimson eyes rested on her - devoid of anger, disdain or disinterest - was a little unnerving. And a little gratifying. But she could unpack that later.

"I've been working with the newest detectives," she revealed. "This time, we've enlisted the most adorable pair of siblings."

"The team consists of two children?" he asked critically.

"They're not kids anymore, but yes, it's just the two of them. They're quite strong. And they've got experience," she informed. "Their mother was a former detective - before Yusuke and Sensui, that is."

"I see."

"Kaisei is so eager and sincere. And he's very brave, too. He reminds me of a mix of Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Hiei nodded wordlessly, prompting her to go on.

"Fubuki's a bit more calm and mature, but she's still a teenage girl at heart. We have lots of fun talking about boys and the like, although it drives her brother crazy," Botan giggled. "Those two really are something. I wish they could have made it here tonight. You would've been able to meet them."

"If they're anything like the oaf or ex-detective, I'll pass."

Botan laughed.

"Anyway, aside from assisting the detectives, I've continued to ferry souls here and there. And I've been helping Koenma revamp the Spirit World to implement more fair practices."

"You've been busy," he commented.

"Yes, but it's worth it. Just seeing everyone gathered here today is such a joy. It makes me feel like I made a difference, however small it is. I know that true change takes time, but we've all come so far. We're all striving to do better and make all three words a safer place and this is just another reminder that it can happen." She snapped out of her reverie with a sheepish smile. "Oh, I must be talking your ears off. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, woman," he replied. "You're allowed to speak your mind."

Botan blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the unexpected declaration. Most of the time people would tell her that her rambling was unnecessary at best and an annoyance at worst. But Hiei honestly and truly did not seem to mind. He listened without tuning her out or dismissing her words. He encouraged her not to be apologetic for her thoughts and feelings.

Warmth blossomed in her chest as she thought back to the way he appeared earlier, like a dark knight in shining armor. He helped her save face in front of the others. And then he convinced her to stay, to face the night with him by her side.

He didn't have to do any of those things. He owed her nothing. And yet, here he was, showing up when it really counted, being there when it really mattered, just as Yusuke always claimed he would.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, his voice interrupting her train of thought. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

A small smile graced her lips as her gratitude for the fire-demon grew.

"I'm just glad you're here, is all."

His gaze turned searching as he examined her. Eventually the furrow in his brow evened out as he shook his head.

"…You're always saying strange things, woman."

There was no malice in his tone or his expression and her smile extended. It felt as though the stone wall that used to divide them was finally beginning to crumble, bit-by-bit.

* * *

Thank you for all the positive feedback - I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei nursed his second drink slowly as he avoided interacting with any of the other guests. Botan already wandered off to mingle and the last time he spotted her, she was laughing away with Chuu and his band of idiots. A few minutes prior, she was in deep discussion with Hokushin and the monks. And shortly before that, she'd been in the company of some other ferry-girls. She clearly thrived in social settings such as these, flitting from group to group with ease, while he was the complete opposite, instead preferring to be remain undetected on the outskirts of it all.

His hopes of staying under the radar were quickly dashed aside, though. Without the woman as a buffer and barrier of sorts, all manner of fools thought it necessary to approach him and talk his ear off. He presumed his sudden popularity was only due to his role as Mukuro's stand in — there was no other reason why pompous politicians and affluent members of across the three worlds would seek to pick his brain — and so, he bore it as best as he could and suppressed the will to remove a few voice boxes or slice off a few tongues along the way.

Three excruciatingly mind numbing conversations later, Hiei's situation turned exponentially worse. Izanami had spotted him and he was now in her sights. The cougar demon was an inhabitant of Mukuro's territory: wealthy, influential and not at all subtle about her blatant attraction to him. Despite their age gap and his obvious disinterest, she continued to hound him. He had a few choice words for woman, but Mukuro made it clear that he was to play nice - or at least appear somewhere close to the realm of _pleasant_. The entire territory would suffer if they lost her generous donations and expansive web of connections, so he did the only thing he feasibly could: avoid her like the plague.

Mukuro and the others thought it amusing to see him ducking into hidden passageways whenever Izanami appeared, but he had long since grown tired of the endless cat and mouse chase. Something needed to be done before he snapped at her; a more permanent solution than disappearing whenever she was remotely near.

Perhaps the ferry-girl could prove to be of use. Surely the sight of another woman at his side would stop the cougar's advances. But in the thick crowd of guests with glittering accessories and ridiculous accessories, it was nearly impossible to see much further than a few feet ahead. He closed his eyes to concentrate on Botan's distinct spirit energy, when —

"Hiei," Izanami greeted, lowering her voice into a sultry and seductive tone.

He fixed his gaze on her and nodded in reluctant acknowledgement.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said, yellow eyes gleaming with interest.

"Mukuro was occupied," he answered curtly. "I came in her stead."

"How fortunate for me," she cooed, resting a hand on his arm.

The fire-demon's jaw ticked as he pulled away.

"Always so shy," Izanami giggled, though he failed to see the humor in any of this. She moved a little closer to him, rouged lips pulled into a pout. "If I knew you were attending, we could have arrived together."

He bit back a prickly retort, glancing around in search of an opening or possible means of escape. His eyes inadvertently locked onto the ferry-girl and an idea began to brew behind his stoic expression.

"That wouldn't be possible," he replied. "Seeing as I already agreed to escort someone else."

The woman's thick lashes fluttered as she blinked in surprise.

"You did?"

"My... date," he forced the word out before cocking his head in Botan's direction. "She's the one near the window, in blue."

Izanami gasped, the pearls on her bony wrist clinking against each other as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"You can't seriously be escorting a mere ferry-girl..."

"I am," he confirmed evenly. "And you should mind your tongue. This is a _unity_ ball."

"A pacifistic title does nothing to hide what this really is: a chance to flaunt and show the other worlds how much better you have it compared to them," she simpered.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest as he considered her words. He agreed entirely, however, not everyone felt the same.

"The ferry-girl believes the night signifies much more than that."

"Then she must be as naive and deluded as her prince," Izanami scoffed.

"She is," Hiei conceded, eyes still on the bluette. "But I much prefer her idealism over pompous boasting and posturing."

The woman floundered, mouth opening and closing futilely as he turned his back on her.

"Hiei-!"

The fire-demon pretended not hear her as he slipped through the crowd and made his retreat.

* * *

"Looks like you're all alone. Poor thing."

Botan gritted her teeth in an attempt to maintain her composure as she turned to face Minako.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Yuuto's off getting drinks," she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Did Mukuro's general grow tired of you already?"

"No, I simply didn't see the point in latching onto him like a leech, the way you've taken to doing with Yuuto," Botan responded coolly.

Minako's thin lips pulled into a callous smile.

"Trust me, he doesn't seem to mind."

"Well, that's just peachy," Botan replied, completed disinterested in hearing about the newly formed couple. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Minako blocked her path.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You actually managed to scrounge up an escort last minute." She clapped three times, the sound sharp and harsh against the soft music. "Though it's obvious he's-"

"That's enough," Botan interrupted, all patience gone. "You can say whatever it is you like about me, but leave Hiei out of it. He's a perfectly good guy and he doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end of your vitriol."

Minako raised a silver brow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! He's overcome insurmountable odds that would have crushed weaker souls. He's proven the valor of his heart and the strength of his will time and time again. He's a fierce warrior, a caring brother, an excellent friend and a loyal ally. So don't you dare look down on him because of his origins."

Minako let out a humorless laugh.

"Botan, dear, you really should tone down the dramatics," she taunted. "I was only going to say that he was completely out of your league - that is, if you kept quiet long enough for me to get a few words in."

"Hey!"

Minako smirked as she twirled a few strands of silver hair around her finger. "But that's neither here or there. I'm more interested in learning how you managed to rope him into this farce."

"Farce?" Botan echoed.

"Did he owe you? Or did you promise him something in return?" Sharp eyes looked down at the bluette, pointed and judgmental. "I didn't take you for that type of girl, Botan."

Botan's hands balled into fists as she flushed red with anger. She was one second away from telling Minako where she could shove all of her baseless accusations, when a new voice cut in.

"You speak far too much for someone who knows so little."

Both women turned to look at the fire-demon with varied degrees of shock etched into their features.

"Hiei," Botan called out, her ire already beginning to fade at the sight of him.

The fire-demon's unrelenting gaze was set on Minako, who was doing her best to remain composed under his scrutiny.

"Now that you're here, maybe you can solve this little mystery," she suggested. "Why would the general of Mukuro's army bother with our clumsy, little Botan, hm?"

"I fail to see why any of that concerns you," he returned.

"Call it mere curiosity."

"It sounds like petty envy to me. And that is a weak and ugly sentiment."

Minako's grey eyes flashed with disdain, but apparently Hiei wasn't finished.

"The ferry-girl is the only one here worth considering - for reasons that are undoubtedly beyond your understanding."

"Try me," she challenged, failing to keep the thinly veiled irritability out of her tone.

Hiei looked her up and down, much like the way he did with Botan earlier. His gaze was cold and empty, as though he was looking at nothing at all.

"No," he decided. "I don't think I will."

Minako's expression exploded with rage as she stomped away, but neither Hiei or Botan paid much attention to her in that moment. The fire-demon turned to face Botan, his crimson gaze lacking that icy disinterest it previously held. It was so odd having Hiei's attentions on her like this. So different from what she was used to.

"Woman," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's go."

Botan nodded, a bright smile on her face as she followed after him.

* * *

Hiei waded through the crowd with Botan following closely behind. It was still relatively early, but he had more than his fill of this damned event. He'd seen and spoken to more people than he ever wanted to in one setting and while his social battery was running low, it seemed as though the ferry-girl's was recharged.

"Did you see Minako's face? She was absolutely livid!" she exclaimed. "That was amazing, Hiei. You played your part perfectly."

Hiei frowned as he stopped short. Botan nearly collided into him, but he wasn't concerned with any of that now.

"I wasn't playing at anything," he revealed.

Botan blinked in confusion, head tilted to the side as she regarded him from under crinkled blue brows.

"You... you meant all of that?" she asked incredulously. "Even the part about me being the only one...?"

"Look around, woman," he said, motioning to the other strangers. "You are quite literally my only option."

"It's still pretty flattering."

"You're the one who flatters too much," he countered as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard everything you told her," he replied lowly. "Including the parts about me."

Twin brows rose past blue bangs as the realization swept over the woman's amethyst eyes.

"Oh... that wasn't... I didn't..." she trailed off. After a few moments, she regained her composure and her senses. "What I mean to say is, I hope you know that those weren't just empty words. I wasn't trying to show you off or make Minako jealous. I really and truly meant it. All of it."

He swallowed thickly and looked away. He knew that her words were based in sincerity; he didn't doubt that. But the fact remained...

"You hardly know me."

"Of course I do!" she insisted. "You're forgetting that I was there, part of the team just as much as you were. I may not have always been on the front lines, but I witnessed every high and every low. Just because you don't remember me doesn't make it any less true."

He paused long enough to allow her words to sink in. He'd often pushed those days to the back of his mind, allowing the memories and events to collect dust. But as they rushed to the forefront once more, the recollections returned with startling clarity. From his first battle with Yusuke up until his departure to the demon world, and even after that, he'd continued to run into the ferry-girl, over and over again. She was always there with that cheery disposition and that bright smile. Taking his side. Advocating for all of them. Caring about each of them more than she should have. Perhaps she did know him, on a deeper level than he'd initially realized.

"Hiei?"

"I remember you, woman," he admitted. "More than you think."

"Well, that's comforting! I really wish you would've acted more like it back then, though," she said, with a playfully poke to his shoulder.

"We all have our vices," he defended. "Pretending you all didn't exist to torment me was mine."

"Oh, you really are awful!"

But she was smiling as she said that, her words undermined by the warmth of her tone. Hiei didn't know why, but his expression began to soften and the ever present tension that coiled through his body started to unwind.

* * *

Look at them! Defending the other with the fierceness of two souls falling for each other.

Thank you all for the kind comments! You guys don't know how much they brighten my day. Hope y'all enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

"You should try these," Botan urged, holding out a napkin filled with bite-sized appetizers. "They're really tasty and dinner isn't for a while."

Hiei tore his gaze away from the window and eyed the food, picking the smallest in size and chewing experimentally. The flaky treat was flavorful, savory and most definitely from the human world. If there was one thing that humans did right, he could admit that it was the cuisine.

"You like it, don't you?" she noticed with a pleased stretch of her pink lips. "Go on, then. No need to be shy."

As he accepted the offering, he felt the distinct weight of another's gaze resting on them. The human from before - _Yugo_ \- had been watching the entire exchange with a curious twist of his mouth.

This wasn't the first time Hiei caught the other man in the act, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Humans were fickle with their wants and desires, always flitting from one feeling to the next. If the fool was suddenly regretting his decisions, then that was his problem entirely. Hiei saw no reason to dwell on it as he ate his way through the various h'orderves and Botan continued to catalogue the guests.

"There are so many familiar faces tonight!" she mentioned with an air of excitement. "Enki, Shura, Natsume... oh, and did you see Suzuka? He looks absolutely fabulous."

The fire-demon tossed the empty napkin onto the serving tray of a passing waiter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The less I see of that clown, the better. I can already feel my brain cells dying with each vapid word he spews."

"That's awful, Hiei," she berated, though her amethyst eyes twinkled with amusement. "He's actually very intelligent, you know."

"Then he should act like it."

Botan regarded him with a tilt of her head and a curious lilt to her voice.

"Now I'm wondering what sort of mean things you say about me when I'm not around," she asked, pointing to herself.

"You needn't wonder, ferry-girl," he answered through a hint of a smirk. "It's nothing I haven't told you before."

Her jaw dropped, features falling into a look of open-mouthed shock and offense.

"You're supposed to deny that you say mean things in the first place!"

He raised a dark brow.

"So, you want me to lie, then."

"Oh, you're terrible!" she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

His smirk deepened. "I know."

Whatever she said next was drowned out by his sixth sense kicking in and alerting him that they were being watched.

Crimson eyes darted towards the human, only managing to catch the back of his head as he turned away.

So,_ Yuro_ had been watching them.

_Again_.

"What's the matter, Hiei?"

He fixed his sights on the ferry-girl.

"You should tell your human that it's rude to stare."

"Huh?"

"He keeps glancing over here," he informed. "It's beginning to get irritating."

Blue brows lifted over rounded eyes and parted lips.

"Really?"

The fire-demon nodded wordlessly as Botan peered into the crowd, her gaze turning wistful.

"Oh my! I wonder what for…"

"That's what I want to know, woman," Hiei bit out irritably. "I don't appreciate being gawked at."

They both watched as Minako took the man's arm and said something that made him laugh. Botan turned away from the scene, shoulders deflating in defeat.

"He was probably only making sure that I was alright," she reasoned, the previous light of hope snuffed out from her eyes. "I was acting strangely before."

Hiei's gaze narrowed in suspicion. He assumed she would've been elated to know that the object of her affections couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but the woman's reaction was far too peculiar for his liking. Something didn't add up.

"What happened between you two?" he pressed.

"Nothing, really..."

"Woman-"

"I mean it, there isn't much to tell because nothing ever happened between us," she revealed. "We met on a case - Yuuto's a psychic, you see - and we hit it off immediately. He's charming and kind. He always knows the right things to do or say. The perfect guy."

"Hn. Your infatuation sounds no less premature than that of those meddlesome schoolgirls who used to fawn over Kurama," he cut in.

"It's not like that at all!" she defended hotly.

"Tell me, ferry-girl, do you know a single thing about him aside from how charming he is?" he challenged.

Her expression fell slightly as she searched her mind.

"...Well, he's..." she trailed off, pushing the pads of her index finger together. "Um..."

Hiei grunted. "I don't pretend to understand the romantic, but even I know that that isn't enough."

"Well, that's what courtship is for, silly!" she defended. "I was hoping that we could use tonight to get to know each other and see if there was anything there. But he clearly isn't interested."

"It doesn't look that way to me," he argued.

"Yuuto likes me well enough, it just isn't in the way I'd hoped," she explained, expression wavering briefly under the glittering lights. "And that always seems to be the case with me..."

"..."

"But it's alright," she insisted through a false and empty smile. Her voice was controlled, tone injected with something meant to resemble cheer. "I'm not what most people would consider normal and I know I can be a lot to handle. My life isn't exactly conventional, either, so I suppose it was a useless endeavor from the start."

"That defeatist attitude doesn't suit you at all, woman," Hiei stated.

"I'm only being realistic!"

"Don't bother. You're an idealistic optimist — logic and facts fly right over your head because you're too busy dreaming in the clouds."

"Hey!"

"You're always searching for the good in everyone and everything," he continued pointedly. "It seems counterproductive that you won't extend that same courtesy to yourself."

She blinked, a new sentiment coloring her wide-eyed gaze and chasing away the fragments of anger and sorrow that she failed to hide.

"Besides, if you really believed in all of that nonsense that Kuwabara spouts about love," he began lowly, "then surely you aren't as hopeless of a cause as you perceive yourself to be."

"…Hiei…"

He wanted nothing more than to glance away. He didn't need to see the affection overflowing in her eyes, nor did he particularly care to hear the softness of her tone. It made his mouth run dry and his chest feel tight. He didn't know why he was bothering with any of this in the first place. Romance and love were nowhere near his areas of expertise. And he had no experience in consoling anyone, either. But the words came to him easily. They required no effort at all. He merely told her the truth, according to her own logic, and yet she was staring back at him as if he'd singlehandedly strung all the stars in the sky and made them shine just for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice only barely meeting his ears over the gentle notes of the band.

"I was merely regurgitating what the oaf is always saying," he dismissed.

"Still…" she insisted. "It was kind of you. I'm sure you'll make some lucky girl very happy one day — that is, if you haven't already found that special someone over at Mukuro's castle."

"It's a fortress, not a castle," he corrected, focusing on the last bit of her statement to avoid the stirring in his chest that arose as a result of the rest of it. "And I have no time for romance and even less interest in it."

"Well, that's a shame!"

"Because love is the end all be all?" he mocked.

"No, because you'd be a great catch!"

"Hardly," he scoffed in disbelief.

"I mean it!" she asserted. "You're dependable, loyal and you're cute to boot."

"Cute?" he repeated, the word leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Yes, cute," she repeated. "Don't tell me no one's ever told you that before."

"It takes a certain level of lunacy for someone to even consider calling me _that_."

She giggled, a light and melodic sound that was nowhere near as annoying as it should have been.

"Well, when you're glaring murderously like you are right now, you're pretty menacing and scary. But when you relax your features, you're actually quite handsome."

"Do you always make it a habit of saying whatever is on your mind?" he deflected.

"Lord Koenma always says that I have no filter."

"You really don't."

Botan was smiling at him for what could have been the hundredth time that night, but there was something distinctly different about it now. A new kind of warmth lit her eyes and curved her smile into something he was unused to.

"What is it?" he asked. "Which odd thought are you itching to voice now?"

"It's just… I don't remember things ever being this easy between us," she confessed.

He averted his gaze. That was the last thing he thought he would hear from the woman. It was one thing for them to skirt around the tentative dynamic shift between them, and another entirely for her to voice it aloud.

"I don't remember you ever being this pleasant, either," she added teasingly.

"I'm the farthest thing from pleasant," he negated.

"That's not true; you're actually much nicer than you let on," she countered. "I half expected you to be withdrawn and dismissive, but you've actually been very thoughtful, considerate and sweet, in your own Hiei-esque way." She smiled at him again. The honest sincerity in her eyes, the peculiar curve of her lips — they struck a chord within him, so much so that he didn't know what to say. "I quite like this new and unexplored side to you."

The ferry-girl was overly friendly with everyone; there were few souls that she didn't like. She had probably uttered the same thing to countless others and yet, that simple declaration rested heavily in his chest, caught somewhere between the darkest parts of his heart and soul. It ghosted over his skin, burrowed into his blood and stuck to the marrow of his bone.

It was foolish - they were just words. The things she said shouldn't have affected him so.

But they did.

And he hardly knew what to make of that.

* * *

Will Hiei ever get Yuuto's name right? The (three) world(s) may never know.

You guys are the best. Thank you so much for reading and supporting. Please drop a review if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter turned out way longer than it was supposed to be (ironic, considering I struggle with Botan's POV) - but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Botan hoped she hadn't crossed a line or made things awkward between the two of them by speaking her mind. She had an awful habit of saying whatever she felt with little thought to the consequences or the other person's disposition and she was beginning to think she really could stand to keep some things to herself from now on.

Hiei had such a conflicted look in his crimson eyes as he glanced away and she didn't know how to begin to make it better.

Lips parting, she prepared to say something - anything - to dispel the strange air between them, when she was interrupted by an announcement that flowed from the overhead speakers.

_The next portion of our evening will commence shortly. Please convene in the main hall and be seated at your assigned tables._

The crowd began to disperse towards one general direction, but the ferry-girl and fire-demon stood still, forcing the sea of bodies to part around them.

Botan regarded Hiei with a soft smile.

"Well, I suppose that's our cue," she prompted gently.

He looked like he could use a little grounding, so she held her hand out between them.

Crimson eyes stared down at her palm as it hovered between them. The hesitation written into his features was quickly wiped away by a steely look of determination as he slid his hand against hers. It was warm and a little rough, but not at all unpleasant. She closed her fingers around his hand without a second thought, heat radiating from the simple contact and spreading outwards.

They were both silent as they followed the hive into the grand hall. Ornately set tables lined the outskirts of the room, leaving the majority of the floor open and empty for dancing. A small stage was centered at the front, while the bar was tucked in a corner towards the back. The band was on break, but their instruments were set up and waiting.

Botan spotted Yuuto as he pulled a chair out for Minako. He was like a dream: tall, handsome and perfectly polite. But dreams weren't real and Hiei was right – she really didn't know a thing about the psychic aside from the surface level he showed to everyone else. She hardly knew about his personal life. About his goals and aspirations. About the person he was at his core.

Maybe one day they could bridge the gap between them and get to know one another on a deeper level. Maybe they would never become anything at all. She didn't know what the future held, but with her hand in Hiei's, things didn't feel so complicated and messy anymore. The bitter sting of rejection that once pricked her heart was now soothed by the promising glow of hope. She wasn't a lost cause. There was still a chance for her. She truly believed that now – and it was all due to Hiei.

Botan cast a sidelong glance at the fire-demon, a private smile tucked away in the corner of her lips. The night was turning out to be so much more than she ever thought it could be. And, once again, it was because of _him_. He kept things interesting with his blunt opinions and unfiltered remarks. He was honest and straightforward. Simple, yet complex, in a way that only he could manage to be. Above all else, he was _familiar_. There was something so very comforting about his steady and unchanging presence.

Hiei had already done so much for her – unwittingly or not – and she had no intentions of forgetting it anytime soon. She decided she would do her best to make sure he had a pleasant evening. It was the least she could do, after all.

"We're at table five," she informed, breaking the silence that enveloped them.

"We?" he asked, dark brow arched slightly.

Botan pulled one of her infamous cat faces, her tone hushed and conspiratorial.

"I may have swapped Mukuro's name card with another guest's when I was mingling earlier."

"I never took you for one to delve into the art of subterfuge," he quipped.

"Only when the situation calls for it," she replied with a playful wink.

And just like that, the strained uncertainty between them was broken. Things had returned to normal with the quirking of Hiei's lips and the slight roll of his eyes. She let out a small laugh in return as they made their way forward, still hand in hand.

A mix of spirits, humans and demons were already settled and situated around their table, leaving two empty spots for the fire-demon and ferry-girl. She wasn't too familiar with any of their fellow tablemates and, by the looks of things, neither was Hiei. They were on their own, it seemed. And that suited her just fine.

Hiei didn't pull her chair out for her like Yuuto would have, but he did wait until she was seated before lowering himself into his own chair. It was kind of sweet, she thought fondly as she folded her hands in her lap and looked towards the stage.

Koenma opened up the night, standing tall and regal in his adult form. Botan listened with rapt attention, while Hiei's interest very clearly faded with each peace entreating word. Red eyes glazed over as he drummed his fingers against the table in a slow and lazy rhythm. By the third speaker, he was dangerously close to falling asleep, so she nudged him.

"Are you ready for your speech?" she whispered.

Hiei's brow furrowed as his sharp eyes snapped to meet hers.

"What?"

"Lady Mukuro was supposed to say a few words," she informed matter-of-factly. "I suppose it's your responsibility now that you've taken her place."

He stiffened, lips drawn into a taut line as his hand bunched up a fistful of the tablecloth.

"Mukuro never mentioned any speeches," he bit out.

"Oh?" Botan tapped a finger to her chin in mock contemplation. "It must have slipped her mind."

"..."

She could see the wheels turning in his head as he glanced towards the balcony. He was probably planning his great escape and she couldn't help the snort that escaped behind her palm.

"Oh, don't worry, I was only fibbing!" she revealed with a wave of her hand.

Hiei's features fell into a displeased scowl.

"Woman," he gritted.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly mischievous of me. You just looked like you could do with some livening up, is all."

"You're a menace, ferry-girl."

"Yes, I know," she agreed, amethyst twinkling as she smiled at him. "But at least you're awake now. It wouldn't have been very respectful if you started snoring through the speeches."

"I don't snore."

"A fact I'm sure your future mate will appreciate."

The crowd broke out into applause, cutting off whatever Hiei was about to say next.

"_And with that, dinner is served."_

Their meals were brought out promptly on sizzling plates. Lain out before Hiei was some manner of grilled meat and noodles with all sorts of intricate toppings that she'd never seen before. A broth of bubbling red soup accompanied it and Botan's nose curled involuntarily. Makai cuisine was definitely not for the faint of heart or the queasy, so she decided not to dwell on its contents.

She set her sights on the fire-demon instead, observing him with an inquisitive interest. Although they had known each other for years, she never actually sat down and shared a meal with him before. Even during dinners and reunions at Genkai's temple, he would only appear for a few minutes and then slip away, leaving behind an empty plate and a grunt of thanks.

Tonight was the complete opposite of what she was used to. Donned in formal robes, posture upright and surrounded by opulence and elegance, he was almost like a different person entirely. But the sharpness of his gaze, the sure set of his shoulders and the solid confidence that rolled off of him in waves was all too familiar. She watched him eye the cutlery and chopsticks that bordered his plate for a few seconds, before selecting the largest fork and digging in.

He refrained from scarfing his food down like Yusuke or slurping at his soup and noodles like Kuwabara, instead consuming his meal at a normal and unhurried pace. Though he lacked Kurama's graceful and etiquette air, he still held a fair bit more restraint that she was expecting. It was strange - watching him doing something as token as this - but she couldn't help but find it a little fascinating by its own rights. He wasn't the menacing and unpredictable member of the team, nor was he the fearsome general of Mukuro's bloodthirsty army. Tonight, he was simply Hiei: the fire-demon with a surprisingly kind heart, a wicked tongue and a loyalty that knew no bounds.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to eat?" he commented suddenly.

Botan quickly broke out of her thoughts and ducked her head in embarrassment. Picking up her chopsticks, she focused on her dinner instead. The ferry-girl had opted for Spirit World's seafood specialty with a side of rice, soup and pickled vegetables. The presentation was top notch, various pieces of seafood and vegetables arranged in an intricate design that she almost felt too guilty to ruin. When she tasted that first bite and the flavor melted on her tongue, however, she quickly rethought her position. It would be a crime _not_ to enjoy it. She avoided Hiei's gaze as she ate, instead focusing on the guests around them as they all fell into small talk. The fire-demon refrained from adding to the conversation, only answering when prompted to. When she was nearly finished with her meal and her discomfiture was nothing but an afterthought, she risked a glance at Hiei. His plate was empty, as was his bowl of mysterious broth.

"Did you like yours?" she asked hopefully. "Was the taste okay?"

"It was adequate."

She grinned triumphantly, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"I suppose in Hiei speak that means it's delicious!"

He leaned back in his chair and motioned towards her plate.

"What about you, woman?"

Blue brows raised in surprise. She still wasn't used to Hiei asking about her - even if it was something as small and insignificant as her dinner.

"It's very good," she answered. "Do you want to try some?"

He eyed her food curiously, but didn't confirm or deny her suspicions.

"I'm pretty full already," Botan continued, pushing her plate closer to him slowly. "And I did want to save room for desert..."

He gave into her request without further prompting, skewering a piece of shrimp with his fork and chewing on it quietly. She could tell that he liked it and she grinned.

"You can have the rest. I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

He accepted her offering wordlessly and Botan scooted a little closer as she encouraged him to try the different sauces and flavor combinations. She was starting to realize his tells: the twitch of his lips, the lift or crease of his brow, the crinkle of his nose. He was quite expressive once she knew what to look for.

But it seemed as though she wasn't the only one watching Hiei.

A woman at table seven was eyeing the both of them, red lips pressed into an unreadable line as she lowered her wine glass. Her piercing golden eyes were predatory in nature, as if stalking prey, and Botan suppressed the urge to shiver as she averted her gaze.

"Um... Hiei?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea why that woman keeps looking over here?" she asked, pointing subtly towards the other table.

The fire-demon's expression darkened almost immediately – apparently, he didn't even have to follow her line of sight to know who she was referring to.

"Ignore her."

"I can't possibly do a thing like that now! Especially not when the story seems so juicy," she teased, risking another glance at the woman in question. Large almond eyes sat above a slender nose and full, pouty lips. Her long tawny hair spilled over her bare shoulders like silk and cascaded over a form fitting dress. The woman certainly left a lasting impression and Hiei's reaction to her only made Botan's curiosity abound. "She's very pretty. Are you two close?"

"It's none of your business," he dismissed, before taking a large swig of his water.

Botan inched towards him.

"Were you two lovers?"

The fire-demon choked on his drink, slamming the glass down on the table as he swallowed forcefully.

"No," he bit out harshly. "And don't ever say that again."

"Well, what else am I supposed to think when you're being so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive – you're being nosy."

"Oh, you're no fun!"

"I don't care."

"But I told you all about Yuuto!" she reminded him.

Her words must have triggered a clause within his honor code, because his staunch expression faltered just slightly so.

"Please, Hiei," she went on. "It's only fair that you do."

He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her begrudgingly.

"_If_ I tell you, you will speak a word of this to no one else."

"Scout's honor," she promised, three fingers raised in a salute.

"I mean it, ferry-girl. I don't want this getting back to the human world or spreading all over the spirit world."

"It won't. I promise!"

Hiei didn't appear to be too convinced, but he relented anyway.

"Izanami is Mukuro's greatest benefactor..." he began. "She funds endeavors that most others wouldn't dare touch. Her patronage has benefited the territory, and by extension, Mukuro, greatly – and though I am loathe to admit it, much of our successes couldn't have happened without her backing."

"That's all good and well, but what has she got to do with you?" Botan questioned, still waiting for him to get to the good part.

"The cougar demon's taken an interest in me," he muttered lowly. "True to her nature, her persistence knows no bounds."

Botan let out a gasp, eyes wide and lit up in interest.

"So, you've got yourself an admirer!"

"I'd hardly call it that. She's more of a permanent thorn in my side that I can't remove."

Botan's brow creased in confusion. Hiei wasn't subtle by any means. If he didn't like someone, he had know trouble letting them know it with his acerbic words, icy glares or pointed actions. Either Izanami had extremely thick skin and was undeterred by his rejections, or she was simply blissfully unaware that their feelings weren't mutual. That - or Hiei couldn't find it within himself to refuse the woman outright.

"Well, have you told her that you don't feel the same?"

"In more ways than one," he replied. "But the cougar is relentless and used to getting what she wants, and I am under strict orders not to offend her. Since my usual methods of dealing with pests are off limits, I've taken to avoiding her when I can."

"I see." She nodded. "It must be very difficult for you, then."

"Hn."

Botan's expression lifted. This was her chance! She could prove to be just as helpful to Hiei as he was to her.

"Well," she grinned proudly, "I suppose it's a good think that you've got me, isn't it?"

Hiei stared back at her blankly.

"What is that supposed to mean, ferry-girl?"

"It means your love troubles are solved, at least for tonight," she clarified. "Surely Izanami has a few ideas about us running around in her head by now. All we have to do is stay together and it'll cement those thoughts. She'll think you're taken and maybe, just maybe, she'll move on!"

"Izanami won't back down that easily."

"I can handle her," Botan affirmed, splaying her palm over her chest. "Just leave it to good old Botan."

"It's your funeral, ferry-girl," he said, averting his gaze.

Botan tutted.

"But, really, Hiei, all these admirers and you haven't found anyone worthwhile?"

"It's just the one-"

"-I'm sure there are many more, you just have a bad habit of overlooking anyone that isn't a fighter."

"It wouldn't matter," he maintained stubbornly. "I already told you: I'm not interested."

"Why not?" she persisted.

"I'm not built that way. And that suits me just fine."

There was no self-depreciative note to his tone, nor any shred of sadness in his gaze. He spoke clinically, with a calm and welcomed acceptance. He seemed to be perfectly fine with his lot in love, but Botan couldn't let it go.

"Why don't we test your little theory out?" she challenged.

He shot her a curious, but suspicious look. "What are you going on about?"

"Lucky for you, I just so happen to be well-versed in the art of chiromancy," she replied, pink lips curled into a playful smile.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he bristled, much like an agitated alley cat.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, don't be so on edge, Hiei," she giggled. "It's only palm reading."

His expression eased up.

"So, it's pure foolishness, then."

"There's no way of knowing that until you actually try it," she said, extending her hand out towards him and wiggling her fingers. "Now, give me your hand."

Hiei hesitated.

"You don't have to, of course," Botan soothed. "The mystic arts can be a bit scary and off-putting. Some people would rather not know."

"You've misunderstood. I just think it's a waste of time," he retorted.

But he pushed his hand out between them as he said that, watching her with an expectant little press of his lips. Botan smiled as she took his fist in both her hands and turned it over. He unfurled it at her touch, resting the back of his hand against her palm as she traced his lines with her fingertip.

"Wow," she breathed out. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events. Very interesting, indeed."

"Spit it out, woman."

"Your heart line is deep, clear and unbroken. It ends right below where the Mount of Jupiter – that's the point right here," she said tapping below his forefinger, "and the Mount of Saturn meet," she continued, pointing to the area below his middle finger. "That means you'll have a pure and true love."

"…"

"I suppose there's hope for you, yet," she said. "But that isn't surprising. You're loyal, committed and honest. Those are the markings of a great mate."

He stared down at his hand for a moment or two, before pulling away and balling his hand into a fist.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"It's not!"

"Then do yours, woman. Let's see what sort of outlandish and bizarre fortunes a few simple lines will predict."

Botan blinked in surprise as she retracted her hand. She never thought to look at her own. While she loved to daydream about love, it still seemed so far away for her.

"Okay," she agreed, glancing down at her palm with a racing heartbeat and a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She focused her expectant gaze on her own heart line, following its trajectory for a moment or two, before her hopes shattered and sunk into the pit of her stomach.

Her love line was cut short – broken abruptly by shorter lines that crossed over it.

"It's..." She couldn't help the way her expression fell as she swallowed thickly. "My love line is faint. It's short and it's got some interference - that means it doesn't have a much of a chance at all."

"Then that proves it's all nonsense," Hiei resolved.

She looked up at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because out of the two of us, you are most likely to find love," he replied evenly. "And most deserving."

"Hiei..." she rested a hand over her heart as it beat with renewed warmth and hope and appreciation. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

"..."

"And the saddest!" she added. "You really don't think you deserve love?"

"I don't want it, woman," he reminded her plainly. "Nor would I be suited for it."

"I don't know. You're turning out to be a pretty spectacular date so far. Who's to say you can't be more if you opened yourself up to it?"

"I do."

"Then I say otherwise."

"…You're insane."

"Maybe, but that doesn't meant I can't also be right."

She expected Hiei to counter with something equal parts clever and rude, but he sat back with a resigned air instead.

"If you say so, woman," he relented. "I'm starting to realize there's no point in contesting you, anyway. Whatever I say seems to go in one ear and out the other."

Botan nodded in agreement.

"Wise choice, my good sir," she commended.

"Hn."

The fire-demon glanced away, but not before affording her the briefest hint of an amused smirk. It was more open than she had ever remembered him being and, not for the first time tonight, she felt the beginnings of something new and exciting blossoming between them.

It was there, blooming with every stretch of her smile and flutter of her heart.

She found it hidden inside each unexpectedly kind word Hiei afforded her; lingering in the wake of his half-smiles and smirks.

It beat steadily with each interaction, pulsing stronger with every exchange and renewed each and every time they bared a small part of themselves to the other.

This budding, tentative development was far too fragile to even begin to classify, so Botan tucked it away in the chambers of her heart, where it would be safe. She had long since learned that there was no sense in questioning a good thing, and, in this very moment, this warmth, this happiness was more than enough.

* * *

As always, I give my endless gratitude to all of you out there that are reading, and my eternal love for those that review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Botan couldn't help the smile painted on her face as she and Hiei sat in a comfortable silence. The others around their table were involved in a riveting discussion about politics and laws, but the ferry-girl was content with simply listening to the volley of opposing viewpoints and perspectives.

This year's ball was turning out to be so much more than she could have ever hoped for. She didn't think she would have this much fun - especially not while Yuuto was hand in hand with another woman - but life was strange like that, with its many twists and turns and unpredictable elements.

Speaking of unpredictable elements, the most unpredictable of all suddenly stood up, causing the legs of his chair to scrape against the floor in an unpleasant screech.

Botan blinked at the fire-demon in alarm, her good mood turning cold. He wasn't thinking of leaving already, was he? Maybe Hiei reached his limit of social interactions and could no longer stomach playing nice. Maybe he was sick of the pomp and circumstance and endless frivolity. Or maybe – to her dismay – he had finally grown tired of her.

The fire-demon glanced down at her, his face devoid of any emotion. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, and a sense of growing dread began to infiltrate the cracks and grooves of her rapidly diminishing cheer.

"Hiei-"

"Restroom," he cut in abruptly. "Where is it?"

The lack of inflection in his tone made it sound more like a demand for answers than an a request for them, but Botan didn't mind his curt and brusque manner - not if it meant that he was staying. Her expression lifted as she pointed towards the back exit.

"It's just down that hall and to the left," she instructed. "You can't miss it."

Hiei nodded wordlessly and then set off towards the door.

Botan let out a little relieved smile as she watched him leave. She should have known that he wasn't going to ditch her. He gave her his word and that meant more than all the sparkling jewels in the Spirit World vault combined. It was a good thing, too, because she truly didn't know if she would be able to make it through the rest of the ball without him. As strange as it was, even with all of the friendly and familiar faces surrounding her, Hiei's was the only company she truly wanted.

"Ooh, they're bringing out the big guns now!" one of her tablemates exclaimed, pointing over to the waiters as they rolled in the dessert carts. The easily excitable guest was a psychic from the human world, but his name had unfortunately escaped her. He rubbed his hands together, brown eyes alight with anticipation as he continued, "I'm gonna get, like, two of everything."

Botan giggled.

"I'm surprised you have room for so much after the seafood plate. I could barely finish half of mine!"

"I'm not the type to turn down free food." He grinned. "Especially the high-class kind like this."

Botan nodded with an amused smile. She made sure to select a few options for Hiei, not knowing what he'd like, but having heard from a certain ice-maiden that he harbored an affinity towards all things sweet.

The ferry-girl had just taken the first taste of her strawberry ice cream when a shadow fell over her and slid into Hiei's seat. She expected to see the fire-demon's familiar form and promptly choked on her dessert as she came face to face with someone else entirely. Swallowing the ice cream down, she blinked back at Izanami.

"Um, hello," she offered awkwardly.

"Izanami," the woman introduced herself laconically, flicking her hair over her shoulder. The scent of her vanilla perfume wafted through the air with the action as she leaned a little closer. "And you are?"

"Botan," she returned, still a little dazed and out of sorts. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It may be a little too premature for you to say something like that," Izanami replied. "Especially considering where this conversation is headed."

Botan set her spoon down and straightened her posture. She was on edge; goosebumps prickling over her skin and heart hammering in her chest. Underneath the other woman's graceful features and dazzling accessories, Izanami's aura was entirely unsettling in a dangerous and menacing way. She looked as though she could strike at any moment with limbs as powerful and lethal as true cougar's. Botan was positive that anyone who crossed her regretted it big time, but the ferry-girl could not afford to waver. She needed to play it cool. She needed to remain composed.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, do you mind if I speak frankly?" Izanami requested.

"Not at all," Botan replied with a shake of her head. "Please go ahead."

Izanami folded her arms under her chest, yellow eyes sharp and discerning.

"What is your relationship with Hiei?"

Blue brows shot up towards her hairline, lips parting and failing to reply. She was an awful liar, especially when she was put on the spot. There was no time to think up a crafty and believable lie, so she said the only thing she could: the honest and wholehearted truth.

"We're old acquaintances," Botan answered carefully. "Hiei worked with the spirit detective team before joining Mukuro in Makai and I worked closely with them as the team's assistant."

"So, you're a part of his past that he has yet to let go of," Izanami deduced with a furrow of her brow. "The part of him that Mukuro always says he has yet to sever."

Botan frowned.

"I don't see why he needs to relinquish his ties to us in order to move forward," she argued.

"Makai is a different playground. I wouldn't expect a ferry-girl to understand."

"Hey!"

"Don't take offense to it – it's simple fact," Izanami stated.

"Be that as it may, Hiei has every right to hold onto whatever he so chooses to," she argued. "Especially if it means something to him."

Izanami watched her for a few, terse seconds, gaze searching and critical.

"You really are an idealist," the cougar-demon said eventually. There was no biting edge to her tone or derision in her eyes as she continued, "Though I do suppose you make a fair point. Perhaps some things don't need to be discarded."

Botan's expression smoothened, her anger fading as Izanami went on.

"I see the way he looks at you, ferry-girl. He's never looked at anyone like that."

Botan didn't know what to say to that. Over the course of the evening, she did feel as though there was something new taking root in the way Hiei treated her. His sharp edges had rounded out over the years and he paid more attention the world and people around him. After years of acquaintance, he finally noticed her. He finally acknowledged her existence and her presence. If Hiei truly was looking at her differently, it was only because he was actually _seeing_ her for the first time. It had nothing to do with tender affection or romanticisms, even if her heart had taken to beating a little quicker around the fire-demon.

"It really is a shame," Izanami sighed, averting her gaze. "I've been trying to crack his code for months. If I knew he was taken, I wouldn't have wasted my time."

Botan nodded slowly in agreement, supposing there was no sense in correcting the other woman.

"I'm sorry, but you know how Hiei is..." the ferry-girl defended. "He's never been one for broadcasting his private affairs – even less so when it comes to anything remotely emotional."

"I suppose you have a point, there," Izanami conceded, rising from her seat. "It looks like the best woman won this round."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

Izanam afforded her a wry smile.

"Be gentle with him, ferry-girl," she commanded, a warning glint in her eyes. "Or else you'll have me to deal with."

Botan held the other woman's yellow-eyed gaze, an unspoken understanding passing between them as she nodded. She watched Izanami strut away gracefully and suppressed a shiver. That was scarier than she thought it would be, but at least it was over.

"What was she doing over here?"

Botan jumped, hand flying over her racing heart.

"Hiei! You startled me!"

"And you haven't answered my question," he replied, taking a seat once more with narrowed eyes.

"Izanami and I were just having a little girl chat, is all," she replied ambiguously. "And thanks to me, you can consider your love troubles solved."

He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not satisfied with the lack of information. "Explain."

"Well, she thought you and I were an item," Botan revealed. "I didn't see the harm in letting it stand, so I let her go on believing it."

Something strange swirled in his crimson eyes, but he nodded nonetheless. "I see."

"She's going to back off," Botan announced. "Though, she did threaten bodily harm if I broke your heart..."

"Ridiculous," Hiei scoffed.

"Isn't it? As if I'd ever do a terrible thing like that."

"That's not what I meant, woman."

She raised a brow in confusion.

"Forget it," Hiei dismissed with a shake of his head.

"Well, in any case, you're free!" she beamed. "And it looks like she's already moving on."

Izanami was sidled up to Shishiwakamaru, who clearly had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Good riddance," the fire-demon muttered.

Botan laughed.

"I may have to make some visits to Mukuro's - just to keep up the ruse for a short while."

"You don't have to go that far, woman," he discouraged. "Izanami is my problem."

"It's no trouble. If it helps you, it's worth it," she answered, picking up her spoon and returning to her desert. "Besides, there are far worse things I can do than pretend to be your girlfriend. You really are a catch, you know."

* * *

Hiei watched Botan hum around her desert, his lips pressed into a slant as he tried to figure her out.

The ferry-girl continued to remain on the outer edges of his understanding, existing just outside of his comprehension. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. He'd encountered his fair share of oddities over the years and none of them held a candle to the motley spirit detective team.

Kurama was as infuriating as he was cryptic: always saying the things Hiei didn't want to hear nor had any interest in understanding, while continually treating him like a child who needed guiding.

Yusuke was blunt and crass and far too friendly for the fire-demon's liking. For someone who pretended not to care so much, the ex-detective certainly had a surprisingly large emotional range and an annoying tendency to aggressively mother hen everyone in his own, brutish way.

Kuwabara often spouted sentimentalities that Hiei had no clue about and had even less will to discern. The two of them didn't mix – much like oil and water – but every now and again the psychic would _try_ to bridge the gap between them. Whether it was for Yukina's sake, or because he was an over-emotional fool, Hiei could not be sure.

Hiei thought those odd moments of understanding between himself and the oaf were the worst, but they were quickly being trounced by each and every interaction with the ferry-girl.

Botan was pure emotion, soft touches and gentle smiles. She was light and carefree, filled with bubbling laughter and teasing remarks. She sparked into anger quickly, but was just as quick to forgive and mend bridges. Even stranger was the way she seemed to actually want to know him. He would have attested it to her inquisitive nature, but this time, it seemed to be more than that. Much deeper than simple curiosity.

She was a mystery.

"Hiei, you've hardly touched your desert."

The woman's chiding snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I don't care for such things," he grumbled.

"That's not what I heard..." she sing-songed, waving her spoon around teasingly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as the realization dawned on him: Yukina must have told her all about his unbecoming tastes. He often forgot about how close the two were.

Botan giggled knowingly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you will, mister. But it's rude to waste food. Especially something as delicious as this."

He obliged her, snatching the small fork only because he did not think he could stand any further pestering. It had nothing to do with how appetizing the desert looked or smelled. Or at least that's what he told himself as he devoured the first slice of cake at an alarmingly swift rate.

Botan shot him a knowing smirk as he moved onto his second serving, humming to herself as she ate slowly.

Hiei chose to pointedly ignore her out of spite.

It wasn't long before their little stalemate was broken by the sound of an irritatingly smooth baritone.

"Hello Botan."

"Yuuto," Botan replied in surprise.

The psychic smiled down at her, before regarding Hiei amicably.

"I don't believe we've had the chance to formally meet, yet," he mentioned.

"Oh, that's right!" Botan interjected. "Yuuto, this is Hiei. Hiei, meet Yuuto."

"A pleasure," Yuuto said, holding his hand out.

Hiei only grunted dismissively.

The psychic retracted his hand wordlessly, setting his sights on Botan instead. The music was swelling into a crescendo behind them, drawing others to the floor.

"Are you two going to dance?" he asked.

"I'd like to, but something tells me that Mr. Grumpy Pants will refuse," Botan predicted with a lighthearted smile.

"That's a shame."

"Well, I'm hoping I can change his mind. The night is young, after all."

"That it is and I would be pleased if you saved a dance for me." He paused to glance over at Hiei. "That is, if your date doesn't mind."

Botan opened her mouth to respond, but Hiei had enough. He was tired of them talking over him as though he wasn't sitting right there and he was entirely uninterested in humoring the other man's pretentiousness.

"You should spend less time flirting with the ferry-girl and more time paying attention to the woman you're supposed to be escorting," he interjected. "If she glares any harder, she might implode."

They both followed his gaze to where Minako stood, her faithful lackeys flanking her sides. All three of the women looked equally irate and Yuuto's blue eyes widened, clearly caught off-guard by Hiei's blunt manner.

"I'm sorry if I offended either of you," he apologized. "You're right. I should see to Minako."

Hiei watched him walk away, mouth curved upwards.

"Hiei!" Botan berated. "That wasn't very nice!"

The fire-demon set his sights on the ferry-girl once more, not a single shred of remorse in his gaze or in his tone.

"His conceit was beginning to annoy me."

"You could have been a little more diplomatic with your words and your attitude, though!" Botan insisted.

The fire-demon's expression remained impassive, but his mind ran static with confusion.

"You're angry because I was rude," he tested.

"Of course I am! A little kindness goes a long way, you know."

"And you don't care that I sent your precious psychic away when he was finally seeking you out?"

"No, silly, I'm here with _you_," she reminded him. "That isn't changing just because Yuuto spares me a little attention."

A wave of relief washed over Hiei and filled his chest, soothing the anger left behind in the psychic's wake. The mere thought of _Yudo_ turning his attentions towards the ferry-girl pulled something dark and unseemly out of him. It wasn't entirely unlike the irritation he felt when Kuwabara lavished Yukina with his affections, however the possessive streak that lined his anger cut darker and deeper than usual. He was being selfish - he knew that much. The woman wasn't his. Not by any means. But she kept pretending to be. She kept insisting that she was for tonight.

And that was the root of all his problems.

"You know..." Botan began, tracing patterns into the tablecloth as she avoided his gaze. "Since you did chase off my only dancing partner, I suppose it's only right that you fill in."

Hiei frowned. "I don't know the first thing about dancing."

She lifted her gaze to meet his hopefully, amethyst eyes shining bright and wide beneath rounded blue brows.

"It's a good thing the band is sticking to slow songs, then. All you'd have to do is hold me."

Hiei's eyes widened a fraction.

"Is that what you really want?"

She nodded without hesitation and Hiei was forced to look away. She had seen him in some of his worst and most destructive moments. She knew what his hands were capable of. What _he_ was capable of. And yet, she wanted—

"Come on!" Botan giggled, taking his arm and pulling him up.

He could have held easily maneuvered out of her grip, but something within him prompted him to follow the ferry-girl to the dance floor. As they stood face to face, Hiei was suddenly aware of everything: the melodic notes of the band filtering through his ears, the bright lights shining down in his eyes, and his quickening pulse. The couples surrounding them swayed and moved to the soft music as he clenched his fists and stood his ground almost stubbornly. The prospect of retreat was all too tempting, but he refused to flee like a coward - especially now that they'd garnered an audience. He could feel Koenma's curious gaze from the right, Izanami's attentions from the left and _Yugo's_ stare from up ahead. They were all watching, waiting for him to make a move, but none of them even remotely compared to the weight of Botan's expectant eyes. In all of his years of battle and bloodshed, he never expected his greatest opponent to come in the form of an overly friendly ferry-girl with little spirit energy, zero killing intent and no hidden agenda.

"Ready?" Botan asked.

She didn't wait for him to respond as she took his left arm and guided it around her waist. His hand rested flat on her lower back and he resisted the urge to ball it into a fist, keeping it still instead. The woman smiled reassuringly as she took his free hand in hers and then placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. Although she kept a respectable distance between them, it still felt far too close and intimate for his liking.

"There," she said. "Now, we just follow the beat."

The fire-demon frowned. He knew nothing about music, and even less about dancing, so he was forced to relinquish control to the ferry-girl. She moved effortlessly, forcing him to follow her lead. It was awkward at first – he couldn't get his footing right, nor did he seem to be in control of his limbs as knees and elbows bumped into hers - but eventually, they settled into a fluid and easy sway.

"Isn't this nice?"

He grunted noncommittally, if only because he didn't know what to say. It was definitely different. He wasn't used to having the woman so close. It was odd to feel the outline of her body against his, the smoothness of her palm in his hand and the push and pull of sustained contact and shared warmth. He supposed her flowery scent and gentle touches weren't unpleasant. He didn't know if he would classify it was _nice_, but it certainly wasn't bad.

"Who would have thought you and I might end up as each other's dates at a ball one day?" Botan mused, amethyst eyes twinkling in the lowlight.

"We aren't."

"Sure we are. I asked and you accepted."

"For the sole sake of saving face in front of your psychic."

"Oh, just play along, will you? This will probably be the only time we ever spend together like this."

"Thank _Enma_," he mocked.

"Hey!" She frowned at him petulantly. "I resent that!"

"Good," he smirked in return.

But he didn't really mean those words.

In fact, his mind had been betraying him as of late with strange thoughts about the even stranger woman.

He found himself deliberating in whether or not he should see her again, once this was all over.

He wondered what it would be like without prying eyes and interfering souls.

If things would be the same when it was just the two of them.

He killed that train of thought immediately. This was all so unlike him. Maybe it was the spirit world air doing strange things to his mind. Maybe it was the woman, herself, filling his head with outlandish ideas. Maybe it was the alcohol or food poisoning. Hiei could have come up with a thousand excuses, but he knew that this fell on him.

Truth be told, Hiei didn't mind the weight of her in his arms, the feel of her against him, the warmth of her hand in his. He'd done far more with many women, but there was something different about the simple innocence they held tonight. The way she looked at him. The things she said. They drew him in, over and over again and tugged at the untouched parts of his soul. It had never been like this before. He never wanted this sort of uncertainty with anyone. But Botan came out of nowhere and shifted his world on its axis.

As the last note faded into a decrescendo, the two pulled apart. The band picked up into a more lively song, feet shuffling in time with the upbeat rhythm as the fire-demon and ferry-girl stood still. He stared back at the woman, taking in the fond way she regarded him and the natural upward curve of her mouth.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Botan suggested.

Hiei should have declined. The last thing he needed was more time alone with her. What he really needed was a reality check. Some rationality. Distance. Anything that would help make sense of what the hell he thought he was doing with the woman.

But when she looked at him with those bright eyes and inviting smile, there wasn't much deliberation left on his part. His will broke and shattered as he nodded, pushed his hands in his pockets and followed her a little further into the unknown.

* * *

We're almost there - two more chapters to go until this fic reaches its conclusion! Thank you for all your kind words and support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The night air was cool and refreshing on Botan's heated skin as she stepped out onto the balcony with Hiei. She could still feel the imprint of his hand, gentle but sure on her back, and the press of his sturdy form against hers as they moved in tune with the sotto notes of the band. The headiness of his oaky scent and the warmth of his body heat remained on her mind and wrapped around her form like a phantom shield. The memories made her heart race in a peculiarly terrifying way - and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to explore it.

Shaking her head to dispel such thoughts, she moved to join Hiei near the ledge. The stars twinkled faintly around them as the moon peered out from the distance, perfectly round and full and luminous. It was a lovely sight, but it hardly compared to the fire-demon standing beside her.

Although they had known each other for years, she never had the chance to examine him up close and personal before. Moonlight spilled over his form and she was mesmerized by the way the lucent glow highlighted his raven hair and sanguine eyes. She followed the straight line of his nose down to the curve and bow of his lips, taking care to memorize their shape as they sat in a relaxed line. His jaw was sharp and defined, as was the broad outline of his shoulders. His hiruiseki stone sat atop of his chest, and she couldn't help the way her eyes kept roving over the cut of his muscles beneath the thin and tight material of his shirt.

She swallowed thickly, finding it hard to look away.

"You're staring."

Hiei's voice snapped her out of her reverie and a hot flush blossomed over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out," she lied sheepishly, bringing up a hand to rub the back of her neck.

"Hn."

Hiei didn't appear to be suspicious, simply taking it in stride as he pushed his hands in his pockets and fixed his gaze ahead once more. They could still hear the muted sounds of music drifting in from the hall, but it was otherwise quiet and calm outside. It was a nice change of pace, but Botan wasn't content with spending what little time they had left in silent retrospect or contemplation. There was still so much she wanted to know about him; there was still so many questions left unanswered.

Clearing her throat, she regarded the fire-demon with a curious tilt of her head.

"So, Hiei..." she began conversationally. "What do you do for fun?"

His features pinched under the starlight as though the concept was a foreign one.

"Fun?" he echoed, brows furrowed slightly.

"Yes, you know, for leisure?" she clarified through an amused giggle.

He opened his mouth to respond, when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"-And don't say fighting," she interrupted, index finger raised authoritatively. "That's a given."

"Then I have no answer."

"That can't be true. I'm sure you've got some sort of guilty pleasure or secret hobby," she insisted, poking his shoulder playfully. "You're just too embarrassed to admit it, aren't you?"

"No, woman," he maintained, swatting her hand away. "And even if by some odd twist of events I did, I wouldn't tell you. Not unless I wanted all three worlds to know."

Botan's light expression morphed into one of full offense as she set her hands on her hips.

"Hey, that's not fair! I kept your secret with Yukina!"

"Just barely."

"And I promised not to tell anyone about Izanami."

"Which I doubt you'll actually manage to uphold."

"Hiei!"

"You know it's true."

"Would it kill you to have a little faith in me?"

"I don't have any faith in anyone or anything."

"Well, how about a little trust, then? Surely you can find it in yourself to give me that much."

"I already have, woman," he replied unthinkingly. "Against my better judgment."

Botan's eyes nearly doubled in size as she let out a dramatic gasp.

"Did mister 'friends-are-a-crutch-for-the-weak' actually admit that he trusts me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it," he said, turning away to face the ledge again.

"Too late. My heart's all a flutter," she teased, as she placed a hand over her chest and sidled up next to him.

"Stop that," he discouraged.

"-Why, I'm practically swooning!" she continued, batting her eyelashes for added effect.

Botan very well could have imagined it, but she swore she saw his mouth tick upwards in amusement. It was gone before she could determine the truth, though, replaced with a quick roll of his eyes.

"You're a menace, ferry-girl."

Botan grinned knowingly.

"And you're still avoiding the question," she sing-songed.

He raised a brow as he looked at her once more, honest confusion running through his moonlit features.

"What are you going on about now?"

"You know, your guilty pleasures!" she reminded him. "If you don't say anything, I'll have to make something up to satiate my curiosity..."

"Do what you will," he challenged.

"Alright, let's see..." she said, tapping a finger to her chin. "Maybe you're really into knitting or croqueting!"

"..."

"Cheesy music?"

"..."

"Trashy romance novels?"

He stared back at her with an expression as flat as his tone.

"Oh no. You caught me."

Botan folded her arms over her chest.

"You're no fun!"

His lips edged upwards, sliding into an amused smirk as he leaned backwards against the half wall of the balcony.

"Trust me, I'm well aware."

"Hi-ei!" she whined somewhat petulantly. "In the interest of being a good date and conversationalist, you could at least give me something!"

"There is _nothing_ to tell."

"I don't believe you."

"Then we're at a moot point, woman."

But Botan wasn't giving up - not that easily.

"Perhaps you'll feel more comfortable if I go first? Break the ice, so to speak?"

His eyes narrowed as he kicked off of the wall.

"You aren't listening-"

"-Lately, I've been hooked on this drama from Makai," she disclosed, completely ignoring Hiei's protests. "Luckily, we get the broadcast here. It's called _Burning Desires_ and it's absolutely _awful_."

Recognition and disgust flashed through his crimson-eyed gaze.

"It's glorified garbage."

She gasped, leaning in closer in her excitement.

"You watch it, too?"

"...Not voluntarily," he replied. "I've only seen it in passing because it plays constantly."

"Really?!" She raised a slender blue brow. "I wouldn't have expected it to be a hit amongst Lady Mukuro's camp."

"It's filmed in her territory," he revealed somewhat begrudgingly.

"That's amazing!"

"It's a nuisance. Those fools constantly get in the way of actual business and behave more like silly, frivolous humans than self-respecting demons."

"...You mean you've actually met the cast before?"

His averted his gaze wordlessly, lips pressed into an unyielding line and jaw set in stubborn determination. His silence was more telling than anything else and Botan clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, Hiei! You must be the luckiest guy in all three worlds!"

"I wouldn't call it lucky by any means," he grumbled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Botan wasn't surprised by his reaction. Hiei was a celebrity in his own right, after all. The infamy of his past coupled with the prestige of his position in the present made him a person of interest in all three worlds. Knowing a few daytime soap opera stars wouldn't mean much to a guy like him, but it was a great deal for her. If only she could meet them, just once. Get an autograph, or maybe even a photo. She pushed the pads of her index fingers together, looking over at the fire-demon shyly.

"Do you think... if it isn't any trouble... I mean, only if you'd be comfortable with it..."

He uncrossed his arms, brow inching upward.

"What is it?"

"Would you introduce me to Amara one day? She's my favorite."

Hiei's brow furrowed slightly as he eyed her. He was surely going to decline and call her delusional, insane, obsessed or all of the above and Botan braced herself for the sting of rejection. But as the seconds ticked by, she realized that his frown had yet to venture into the territory of disgust or annoyance. In fact, he didn't seem to be bothered at all. His eyes were searching, like he was trying to figure her out.

"The woman's got an ego the size of the human world and you'd still want to meet her?" he tested.

Botan clasped her hands together and nodded solemnly, amethyst eyes shining with hope. "I really, really do."

"...Fine," he relented. "But you'll owe me for this one, ferry-girl."

She let out a squeal of excitement and latched onto him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The fire-demon made no move to push her off, nor did he seize up or stiffen in her hold. He simply stood there, arms loose at his sides as he allowed her to express her gratitude through a tight embrace and excited trilling.

"You're the best, Hiei!" she said as she pulled away, a bright grin stretched over her face.

"Hn, just don't be disappointed if she isn't what you expected," he deflected.

"I'll be fine," she promised. "Just being in the same room with Amara will be an honor."

"If you say so," he replied.

"You really do live such an exciting life," she said. "Suitors around every corner. Mingling with celebrities and high ranking officials alike. Carrying out clandestine missions for Mukuro. I bet there's never a dull day."

"It's far less thrilling than you're imagining it to be, I assure you."

"Oh, you're just being humble."

"You'll see for yourself," he said evenly. "When you come."

Botan's eyes widened in surprise as his words sunk in. She shouldn't have been so caught off guard by such a simple statement, especially not when Hiei just agreed to introduce her to Amara, but it was one thing for him to say it another for him to actually mean it.

"I suppose I will," she agreed.

They both faced the horizon once more, arms brushing against each other as they leaned forward on the ledge. A cool breeze drifted in from the east, washing Hiei's scent over her. The fire-demon's aura was settled and comforting; his presence was familiar. The happiness that she felt in this moment was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. It held a softer quality to it that went straight to her heart.

The ferry-girl didn't know that it could be like this.

So easy.

So free.

So _right_.

The music streaming in from the ajar door played for a few more seconds before it was interrupted by a new sound filtering through their ears, like three strikes of a clock.

"That means the ball is winding down," Botan informed. "There's only an hour left, though I suspect some of the guests will start to leave well before that."

She awaited his response with abated breath. If Hiei did decide to leave, she wouldn't be disappointed. He had done more than he needed to and there was no use in forcing him to stay any longer.

Red eyes met her gaze, calm and sure.

"I could use another drink," he said.

Botan's features lifted into an eager smile as an understanding passed between them.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll go get us some drinks and be back in a jiffy!"

Hiei nodded and she took her leave. She hummed a chipper tune as she re-entered the main hall and made her way to the bar. Smiling politely at the bartender, she ordered a strawberry pomegranate mojito for herself and a cinnamon whiskey for Hiei. He'd been downing it all night, so she figured it was his favorite.

She tapped her fingers on the counter to the beat of the band and watched the others as she waited for their drinks. Some couples were twirling on the dance floor while others stood on the outskirts, clapping and nodding along. Some convened into smaller groups, engaged in varying degrees of lively and impassioned conversations. Others were still sampling deserts and slowly nursing their drinks. It looked to be another successful ball. Another wonderful night.

"Someone's in good spirits."

Botan looked up, delighted to see Yuuto.

"It's hard not to be when everything's running so smoothly."

Yuuto nodded, though the usual warmth of his expression failed to reach his eyes. Concern immediately flooded her expression, knitting her brows and pulling her lips downward.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he answered with a shake of his head.

"It doesn't look like nothing..."

"..." Yuuto held her gaze silently for a while. He was wrestling with something, she could see it in the ocean of his blue eyes, but she couldn't begin determine the root cause.

"You can tell me, if it'll make you feel better," Botan supported. "I'm a pretty good listener, you know."

He smiled a little at that, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing a bit.

"It really isn't in any of our best interests for me to say what's on my mind, so I do hope you'll forgive me for being forward."

Botan nodded silently, wondering what on earth could be bothering him so. Yuuto took a deep breath and released it with a sigh.

"The truth is... I was hoping to escort you tonight," he admitted. "But when I finally set out to ask you out, Minako mentioned that you were already seeing someone."

Botan's lips parted, eyes wide in shock. That conniving, vile witch!

"I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw you with the fire-demon," he explained. "Even still, I foolishly held onto the hope that you two were only good friends and perhaps, you and I could be..."

"..."

Yuuto shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh.

"But I can see now that it was only wishful thinking, wasn't it?"

Botan swallowed thickly as her voice failed her. Yuuto actually liked her back; he wanted her, too. This was what she wanted all along. This was what her heart was yearning for. But his words words sent her mind into a downward spiral and left a gut wrenching sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. They twisted her insides and seized her lungs, making it difficult to speak much less breathe easy.

"Botan?"

Yuuto's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and as she looked up at him, she realized that the feelings she once harbored for the psychic were lukewarm and baseless. Steeped in naive disillusions and completely overshadowed by something new and uncertain. Something equal parts real and frightening. Her gaze inadvertently drifted towards the fire-demon. His back was turned to them as he watched the horizon and her expression softened. The mere sight of him was enough to undo the tangled web of confusing emotions weighing heavily on her chest, until nothing but the truth resounded clearly in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Yuuto," she replied finally. "I can't..."

The psychic shook his head.

"It's alright," he said, his expression tinged with a touch of regret. "I already knew what your answer would be. I suppose I just needed to get it off my chest." He paused, lips curving upwards into a half smile. "I hope we can still remain friends."

A slow smile spread over her features as she nodded.

"I would love that."

Yuuto's gaze lingered on her for a moment or two, the trance only breaking as the bartender passed along her drinks.

"Well, I should leave you to it," he decided.

Botan watched her first real chance at romance walk away, feeling oddly devoid of regret or loss. Wiser souls might have called her foolish or crazy, but as the ferry-girl glanced towards the balcony, she couldn't find it within herself to care.

Hiei was waiting for her.

He was where she wanted to be.

* * *

One more to go!


	9. Chapter 9

As Hiei waited outside, he took a moment to appreciate the cooling temperatures and calm silence of the night. They were a preferable change from the stuffy warmth and raucous taking place inside. The sky still held faint traces of the yellow, puffy clouds specific to the Spirit World and the full moon shined a golden, eerie light over the land.

Despite his aversion to this world and all that it represented, the fire-demon wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as he should have been and it was all due to the blue-haired, bright-eyed woman. Botan was unexpectedly good company and because of her, the night had flown by. He could have left at any time - Mukuro wouldn't fault him for that - but he didn't want to go. Despite all logic, he found himself lingering.

The fire-demon stared up at the full moon aimlessly. Try as he might to ignore it, there was something about the woman that lowered his defenses and drew him near.

Perhaps it was in the unnecessarily kind way she treated him, despite all the ways he'd been less than kind to her in the past.

Perhaps it was in the things she said, the ideals she believed and the way her actions aligned with her words.

Perhaps it was simply the woman in all of her entirety: an amalgamation of open smiles, inviting eyes, melodic laughter and gentle touches.

He thought he was immune to such softness, but apparently, he was wrong.

He wanted her, plain and simple, and he wasn't the type to deny himself of anything.

Crimson eyes glanced back towards the glass doors. The ferry-girl's absence was beginning to become far too apparent and prolonged to be considered normal. He wondered if she was accosted by Izanami again, or cornered by that silver-haired haughty spirit. Perhaps she'd simply gotten caught up in conversation with one of her many friends. It wouldn't be unlikely or unusual, but that didn't stop his eyes from searching the crowd regardless.

He couldn't kick the foreboding feeling that something wasn't right.

There was a distinct change in the air – one that could only ever spell trouble.

It wasn't until he eventually spotted the ferry-girl's form that he realized why.

_Yugo_ was there with her and Botan seemed to be hanging off of his every word. The two stood mere inches apart, oblivious to the world around them as they focused on each other.

It didn't take a genius to determine what was going on. The psychic must have realized Botan's worth; he must have figured out that she was the one he should have pursued all along. He was probably telling her as much right now, intentions wrapped up in flowery sentimentalities and tied with poetic phrases. This was what the ferry-girl was silently wishing for all along. This was what she was yearning for. Even someone as emotionally stunted and romantically inept as Hiei knew that much.

Hiei turned away from the scene bitterly, not at all interested in watching the woman fall for the psychic's charm and fancy words. It was only inevitable that things would turn out this way and he mentally cursed himself for thinking otherwise. He didn't know why he even bothered wrestling with unsolicited emotions all night. In the end, it was all a waste of time. And a waste of effort.

He was just preparing himself to leave, when the familiar scent of fresh meadows met his senses.

"Sorry for the delay!"

Hiei's eyes widened at the sound of that light and dulcet voice. It was a good thing he wasn't facing the woman, because he didn't need her to see the surprise that flashed over his expression.

Botan joined him near the ledge with a bright smile and a silent offering of cinnamon whiskey. Their fingers brushed together with the exchange and, for once, he didn't feel the need to shirk away. He simply closed his hand around his glass and downed the amber liquid in one shot. The whiskey warmed him up from the inside out, thawing away the icy shock that previously encased him.

Hiei didn't think the ferry-girl would return to him, not when she was finally given all that she desired. But the woman had always been a paradox and he couldn't help his gaze from drifting towards her moonlit form. Cerulean hair spilled over slender shoulders, the silky tendrils blowing softly under the temperate breeze and contrasting against the shade of mauve that her amethyst eyes took on in the lowlight. Her gaze was downcast, pink lips pulled into an uncertain pout as she swirled her straw around her drink absentmindedly. Something was on her mind. He supposed it was up to him to draw it out.

"I saw you with the psychic," he said, deciding to cut to the chase as he placed his empty glass on the standing table.

Botan followed suit, drink long forgotten as she faced him.

"You did?"

Hiei nodded wordlessly.

"Yuuto... he…" She wrung her wrung her hands together as she struggled to find the right words. "He confessed."

Hiei kept his expression even, despite the dark turbulence roiling around in his chest.

"Which begs the question of why you're out here with me instead of in there with him."

"I felt nothing when he said that he wanted to be with me. Nothing good, at least," she revealed. "I think I liked the idea of Yuuto more than the actual reality of him. I was so caught up in the idea of romance that I didn't stop to consider Yuuto and I certainly wasn't being true to my own heart, either."

"…I see."

"I bet you think I'm as flighty as you always said I was."

She looked back at him, gaze filled with hesitation. She was uncertain, he could sense it in her aura. He could see it in the forced line of her mouth and the slight crease of her brow. But despite what she might have thought, he wasn't that judgmental.

"No," he replied evenly. "There is nothing wrong in figuring out what you truly want."

She smiled, the genuine relief and happiness in her eyes chasing away the insecurities. He felt her energy settle as the conflict in her expression vanished. They were both silent for a while. He stared out into the distance, attention fixed on nothing in particular. There was something new forming between them. Intensifying. He could feel it building as his mind raced. The psychic wanted Botan. She didn't want him. And Hiei-

He wouldn't mind having her all to himself.

The revelation wasn't exactly startling, but it was atypical. The ferry-girl was his opposite in every feasible way: emotional where he was not, optimistic and bright, softhearted and indiscriminate with her kindness and affections. She had the ability to get under his skin and on his last nerve, and could just as easily soothe his irritations in the very next breath. She spoke far more than anyone had any right to, but he found himself listening to each word. She was a contradiction and an enigma; a bundle of eccentricities and oddities. He should have steered clear from a soul like hers, but she managed to disarm his defenses and sensibilities and make him want, want, _want_.

A bell chimed two times in the distance, signaling that the ball was close to ending and pulling them both from their respective musings.

"You know," Botan began. "If this was a real date, this would be the part where you kissed me."

He side-eyed her, a smirk on his lips.

"Speaking from experience, woman?"

"No, nothing like that..." she said, oversized sleeves flopping to and fro as she waved her hands in defense.

He watched her ramble and backtrack sheepishly, the light blush on her cheeks growing in tandem with the impulse stirring in his chest. It would be a shame to walk away from all of this without _something_.

"I-It's just what I've heard," she continued on, not even noticing as he crowded her space. "You know, with the romantic scenery and the closing of the night and the-"

She squeaked as he took her chin between his forefinger and his thumb. Botan didn't jerk away from his touch and she didn't make a single move to push him away. She simply stood there – waiting. This was the moment. The point of no return. If he moved forward, things would never be the same between them. But perhaps that was for the best. They'd already crossed many boundaries over the course of the night – what was one more in the grand scheme of things?

His gaze lowered from her eyes to her lips, and in one smooth motion, he tilted her chin and sealed his mouth over hers. The contact lasted briefly, but he wasted no time in cataloguing the sweet softness of her lips and relishing in the fact that he was the only one to know her like _this_. When they parted, she blinked back at him with wide eyes and brought her fingertips up to her parted lips.

"I appreciate your help tonight, Hiei, but you didn't have to go that far…" she breathed out, a dazed look in her eyes.

"That was of my own volition."

Red stained her cheeks.

"You mean you actually wanted to kiss me?"

"Why else would I have done it, woman?"

His words seemed to stun her into silence and the only movement that occurred between them was the flush of crimson creeping to the tips of her ears.

"Do you wish I hadn't?" he asked.

Botan shook her head, coming out of her stupor.

"It wasn't unpleasant, just surprising..." she admitted. "It was my first kiss, you know."

"It was mine, too."

"Really?"

"A kiss means far more in Makai than it does in the other worlds," he revealed. "I've been with other women before, but never felt the need to indulge in that."

"Oh," she replied, placing a hand over her heart.

Hiei couldn't tell what she was thinking, nor could he determine what that tone of voice meant, but he was beginning to think that he'd gone too far. Kurama always did say that his impulsivity was his downfall. Maybe this was one of those times where he should have erred on the side of caution. Maybe he should have never—

His train of thought was cut short when Botan suddenly pecked the corner of his lips. The exchange was quick and tentative and gone before he could even do anything about it, but the remnant warmth lingered.

"You keep surprising me tonight, Hiei. I thought I was letting my emotions get carried away – that I was reading into everything too deeply - but if you feel the same, then maybe it wasn't just in my head," she confessed. "I would love to do this again, if you're up for it."

"Are you asking me out, woman?"

She nodded. "So, what do you say?"

Hiei hesitated. "This isn't another ploy to make that fool jealous or to fulfill one of your romance fantasies?"

"No… this has nothing to do with anyone or anything else. I like you, Hiei. That's all."

It must have been Hiei's turn to be stunned into silence, because not a single word made its way past his clouded mind. The ferry-girl was interested in him. She actually liked him, despite the endless conflict between their words and people and in spite of all the reasons they had to scorn each other. She knew about his past, she'd experienced his temperament first hand, and yet, she still remained. She still saw the good in him.

"Of course you don't have to accept or return my feelings. I just thought you should know," Botan interjected hurriedly, taking his silence as rejection. "I don't mean to pressure you into anything and I'm certainly not expecting something out of you... I just… what I mean to say is I…"

As she delved into another ramble, he briefly considered what he was getting himself into. The ferry-girl was more than a handful. She often got herself into precarious situations: socially and physically. She was far too much trouble for the average soul to handle.

But he didn't mind.

Trouble wasn't anything new.

"Woman."

"Let's just forget I said anything at all," she said with a sheepish wave of her hand.

"Botan," he cut in pointedly, jolting her out of it.

"Huh?"

"Meet me at the fortress tomorrow at noon," he instructed. "Our second date will be there."

He enjoyed the way her eyes widened in surprise and lips parted. He was tempted to kiss her again, but there would be ample opportunities for that.

There was no need to rush.

"Our second date?" she echoed.

He jumped atop of the ledge and stared down at her. The hope swirling in his chest was new. As was the strange way his heart began to beat as he held her gaze.

"If you still feel the same way tomorrow, then the invitation stands," he offered.

Hiei watched her expression brighten as the realization sunk in. Cast under shadow and faint starlight, windswept and expectant, Botan shined before him. She looked up at him with affection and understanding in her eyes, mouth curving into a soft smile.

"I'll be there," she promised.

Hiei nodded in return.

And that was all the warning he gave before vanishing into the night.

As he raced past familiar towers and landscapes, he couldn't help the way his lips quirked upwards, still warmed by the lingering press of the ferry-girl's.

He didn't have the faintest idea of what he was doing, but he wasn't worried.

For once, he didn't mind taking it slow.

They had all the time in the world to discover where this shift could lead them.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thank you all so much for sticking with me for the entirety of another story. I hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
